


To See Your Smile

by ThatWriterRose



Series: Cliche Fluff Prompts [8]
Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Alcohol, Bad Flirting, Drinking, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 04:17:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21030134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWriterRose/pseuds/ThatWriterRose
Summary: Jacob is hitting on Jess and Grace steps in to save her.Cheesy Fluff Prompt: Being your fake boyfriend/girlfriend at a bar when you're being hit on.





	To See Your Smile

Jess never did this she wasn’t the type to go out drinking why the hell had she thought this was something she would find fun? The damn rookie deputy had convinced her it was Dutch’s birthday so half the town was there to celebrate her crazy uncle's birthday. She wants to be at home but she’ll stay long enough for her uncle to know she was there. 

The young woman makes her way up to the bar and looks at Mary May. “I want one of whatever you’ve got that’s strong.” She says before she leans against the bar. “Whatever it is make it double as strong it’s going to be a long fuckin’ night.”

Mary May grins, “Coming right up.” She goes about mixing a drink giving Jess exactly what she asked for. She was a tough thing so a big strong drink wouldn’t put her on her ass. “There you are, lovely lady, enjoy.”

“Thanks,” Jess says taking the drink and paying for it before she goes to find somewhere to sit. She decides on one of the tables in the room that’s empty leaning against the wall and having a sip of her drink. It was strong as shit but that’s exactly how she liked it.

“Now what is a pretty little thing like yourself doing drinking alone?” Jacob asks as he moves to sit in the seat across from Jess in the table.

Jess rolls her eyes as he comes up to her, the hell is this creep doing? Does he really think a birthday party is a place to pick up chicks? “I don’t know what’s an old shit like you doing outside the nursing home you break out for a nightcap?”

Jacob chuckles and shakes his head. “You are something else aren’t you Jessica just a sweet little spitfire.”

“First off that isn’t what Jess stands for oh and no I’m not telling you what it stands for. Second I’m not your sweet little thing or your damn spitfire.” Jess tells him before she rolls her eyes.

“Well I never said anything about you being mine I was going to wait for at least a few drinks before we talked about that but if you insist…” Jacob tells her with a wink.

“Sorry for taking so long babe I had to fight people for those mini hotdog things,” Grace says setting down the paper plates down on the table next to Jess. She leans in and gives her a kiss on the cheek before whispering her in her ear. “Go with it.”

Jess is surprised by the kiss but she does exactly what Grace tells her and goes with it. “Thank you… babe. I appreciate you getting those.” She picks one up and puts it in her mouth for effect.

Jacob looks between Grace and Jess with a confused look on his face. “What- what is this?”

“Well this right here is called a girlfriend,” Jess says before putting a hand on Grace’s arm. “I know you’ve never had one but this is what they look like in the wild.”

The man looks at Jess’ hand on Grace’s arm, so much for his idea of a good night. “I didn’t realize… my apologies.” He says before he gets up and walks away from the two of them.

Jess smiles politely and watches him walk away before she removes her hand from Grace’s arm. “Sorry about that you can go now.”

“Jacob is staring us down right now if I walk away he’ll call your bluff now smile at me and put a hand on my arm,” Grace tells her before she smiles at Jess.

Jess smiles and puts a hand on Grace’s arm. “Have I told you that you’re my hero? That creep would have bothered me all damn night if you hadn’t come here to help me out.”

Grace shrugs, “Anything to help out a friend it really is no trouble.” She picks up some of the little appetizers off the plate and starts to eat them. 

At some point, Mary May brings Grace over a beer and says it’s free of charge, anyone who could chase off a Seed deserved that and more in her words. Grace nurses her beer and Jess her strong drink keeping up the conversation for a good chunk of the night.

“You know I think we’re safe I’m pretty sure that we chased Jacob off a while ago you don’t have to stick around and make sure that I’m safe,” Jess assures the other. She knows that Grace was just staying around to keep an eye on Jess so she wanted to give her an out now if she had better things to do than talk to her at a birthday party for Dutch.

Grace knew that Jacob was gone in fact she had seen him leave an hour ago but she had ignored it in favor of Jess. She just had this charming blunt nature and an amazing laugh, Grace was sure she wanted to make Jess laugh as many times as she could. “Oh did he? Shit sorry, I wasn’t paying attention. I can stay if you want though- to scare the creep off in case he decides to make his way back in here.”

Jess opens her mouth to say that she can take care of herself but she stops when she realizes what Grace really means. Grace is hitting on Jess, isn’t she? Well, that or at least she is being a little more than friendly Jess has to assume which she kind of likes. “Oh yeah. I wouldn’t want to get caught on my own if that creep showed up so please stay. I’ll go grab a couple more beers from the bar.”

Grace nods and watches Jess leave maybe it was a mistake who knows. All she knew was nothing could get her to leave that table if it meant she got to be with Jess. 

“Same beer as before?” Jess asks as she looks back over her shoulder.

Grace is snapped out of her thoughts before she nods, “Sounds fine by me.” She watches Jess talk to Mary and her mind starts to wander. Oh Grace, what the hell are you getting yourself into?


End file.
